The new Rosa cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Robert Ilsink, in Leersum, Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Rosa varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during April of 2006.
The seed parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Rosa ‘B407-03’. The pollen parent is the unpatented, proprietary variety referred to as Rosa ‘B213-04’. The new variety was discovered in April of 2007 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the 2006 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Leersum, Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was performed by terminal semi-soft wood vegetative cuttings. This was first performed at a research greenhouse in Leersum, Netherlands in Summer of 2008 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.